


Yours since the beginning.

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Best Friends, Bottom Jensen, CHEESINESS ALERT, Childhood Friends, Childhood Lovers, Childhood Sweethearts, Demisexuality, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Geek Jensen, Jock Jared, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Jensen, Secret Crush, Shy Jensen, Top Jared, True Love, Virgin Jared, Virgin Jensen, cumming untouched, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Jared was disappointed that his best friend and the love of his life didn't come out as an omega. </p><p>He couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours since the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, here's another cute little one shot. I hope you like it. :D

As if things weren't hard enough already, that suddenly that son of a bitch had to come out as an omega. 

Jared was already having a hard time concentrating on studies. His fame as the football quarterback, head boy, richie rich and the hottest alpha in school, _on the planet,_ was already driving him insane. His grades were dropping exponentially as his social status kept on increasing. 

But still Jared tried his best to get his grades up. It's not like he needed a scholarship or something. He was the only son of one of the top cardiologists in the country, Gerald Padalecki. His daddy could get him into whatever med school he wanted. But still he wanted to keep up his grades upto the respectable level of C+, so he made up his mind to study more and concentrate on parties less.

But as usual, Jared's problems decided to have a growth spurt, _like his height._ And his neighbour had his first heat. 

Since when was that son of a bitch an omega? 

 

 

The strong, mesmerizing smell of a young omega penetrated his nose and ruined his beauty sleep with a rock hard and aching boner. 

"What the?" His head turned subconsciously towards the strawberry like smell.

He struggled to open his eyes at 2:12 a.m.? What the hell? 

Jared sat up, rubbing his eyes with one hand while his other hand went down automatically to cup his aching and drooling boner. 

He stood up from his bed and walked across his room towards the window. Directly next to his window was his childhood best friend's bedroom window.

"Is Jensen...? How's that possible?" He scratched the back of his head. 

 

 

They were sixteen already and omegas don't get their first heat this late. He assumed Jensen was a beta since he didn't pop his knot as an alpha. Jensen was wayyy too submissive to be an alpha anyway.

 

 

Jensen's lights were off so he couldn't see anything, but the ache in his cock was unbearable even without any visual stimulation. 

He stood there and took deep breaths while slowly fondling his cock and balls, desperate to get some relief. The delightful smell was going straight to his cock, through his nose and pushing the precum out of it. 

"Oh god" he stroked his cock harder and faster, moving closer to his orgasm. "Jensen... Fuck" he came hard, biting his bottom lip. 

Shit, did he just jerk off thinking about his best friend, again? 

Jared punched the wall thinking about how screwed up his life is. 

Then suddenly the colour of his face flushed in realisation. What if Jensen brought an omega over and was fucking her? A pang of jealousy rushed through his veins at the thought. What the fuck? 

He limped back to bed after jerking off a bit too hard. 

Jared laid on the bed, but like he was gonna sleep now. For a moment there he was secretly glad that his best friend was an omega. Jensen was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Candy green eyes, freckles, pink and fat bottom lip, soft and slightly chubby features. 

Jared always hoped that Jensen would come out as an omega, but sadly that never happened and everyone assumed that Jensen was a beta. 

When Jared popped his knot as an alpha, he always knew that submissive little Jensen would be his omega, but after years of waiting when Jensen didn't have his first heat, Jared was heartbroken and disappointed. 

But finally, this year he started accepting the fact that he could never have his best friend, his soul mate as his lover and decided to bury his feelings as deep as he could.

Until tonight...

It's not like it was the first time Jared jerked off to the thought of Jensen, _beautiful Jensen_ moaning and squirming under him as his cock moved in and out of his tight little omega cunt. But he knew that his fantasies could never come true. 

But tonight ruined everything.

After an entire year of trying to get Jensen out of his head, he was back on square one, only to realize that maybe it wasn't Jensen and some other omega chick. 

He gently patted his underpants covered limp cock, "sorry padaconda" he apologized to his heartbroken cock and his heart. 

Jared tried to fall back asleep, hoping that this sinful and delicious strawberry smelling nightmare would go away tomorrow morning, when suddenly his phone buzzed.

Jared picked it up without looking at the caller id, his eyes were still closed when he answered it.

 

 

On the phone.

_Jared: Hello? *yawn*_

_Jensen: Hey, Jay... Umm sorry to disturb you this late but..._

_Jared: *Eyes ripped open* Jen? Are you okay? What is it?_

_Jensen: I... I am not feeling that awesome... I think I have a fever or something._

_Jared: *Fully awake now* So... So you don't have a girl over? *Heart doing backflips*_

_Jensen: What girl? I... Jay... My skin feels like it's on fire and I just... I feel so... I really don't know how to explain. My parents are not home either. I need your help dude._

_Jared: I'm coming._

Oh yeah... He was cumming. 

Just the idea of Jensen _really_ having his heat was enough to make the horny alpha cum in his pants for the second time in the past thirty five minutes. 

Jared quickly changed his underpants and put on his jeans and a t-shirt. The smug, horny, shit eating grin never leaving his face. 

He climbed down his window, and jumped over the foot high boundary wall between his and Jensen's house. Then he climbed the apple tree who's branches ended on Jensen's bedroom window. This was their usual way of getting into each other's house during inappropriate hours, they have been doing this since they were six.

"Dude, you okay?" Jared somehow managed to wipe his smug smile and tried to look oblivious about Jensen's heat.

The smell was phenomenal. It was even more strong and intense now that he was in Jensen's room.

"Jay, I feel so..." Jensen was sprawled on the bed wearing nothing. His cock was poking through the bed sheet he used to cover himself when Jared entered.

Jared's eyes went straight to the tiny little bulge on the thin sheet.

"I can't get off. I tried watching tons of porn and I almost ripped my dick off by stroking it too hard but I just can't get off. I am so horny. I am so sorry that I bothered you but I didn't know who else to call" Jensen looked down in shame, Jared would laugh at him. He will find out about his sexual preferences now. What if Jared hates him for liking _loving_ him? He's a beta, he should be interested in other betas or omegas. But Jensen is not interested in anybody but his childhood best friend and soul mate Jared. But Jared is an alpha who likes omegas, so he could never have him.

Jared was having a hard time listening to Jensen speak. The strong smell was too much to bear. It was so intense, now that he was standing so close to Jensen. 

Jared pulled his fingers into a fist and tried to control himself from ripping the sheets apart and fucking Jensen senseless. He wanted to fuck and knot his omega so bad. _His omega._

Jared's cock was half hard already, even though it hasn't even been five minutes since he came. 

Jensen noticed padaconda pushing against Jared's jeans as Jared stood there looking like, someone just stole his favourite strawberry lollypop.

"I uh..." Was all that Jared could spit out of his too dry throat. He was so desperate with want and need and the smell was trying it's best to kill Jared.

"Jay, you okay?" Jensen asked, confused at why was Jared getting a boner watching him. He could smell Jared's strong alpha musk, which made his hole release slick even more. Well Jared's musk was always too strong. Jensen jerked off on multiple occasions to the memory of Jared's alpha musk.

"Jen... I... Will you... I uh" Jared bit his lips. If he lets Jensen know his true feelings then it might ruin their friendship altogether.

"What is it Jay?" Was Jared horny because of him? But why? Alpha's never get aroused by beta's, it's just not in their biology.

"Jensen you... You are an omega... Please let me... I just... Please let me..." Jared was cut off when Jensen almost screamed, "WHAT?"

"Are you fuckin' nuts? I am a beta" he tried to lower his voice a bit, trying not to bother the neighbours. 

"Jensen you smell like a fuckin' strawberry pie to me. Fuck... I can't even think straight because of this smell. God you are having your first heat" Jared explained, rubbing his hand over his face and biting his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"What? I... But isn't it too late? I am sixteen" Jensen scratched the back of his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know how it happened but you are killing me... Please Jensen just let me... Oh god" Jared couldn't take the pain anymore. His hands reached down to cup his cloth covered cock.

Just the slightest touch pushed padaconda over the edge and he came, again. 

Jared literally saw stars when he struggled to walk towards the bed in order to lie down. He couldn't stand anymore after having the most intense orgasm of his life. 

"So you are gonna...?" Jensen blushed at the thought of spreading his legs for Jared as his cock slides in and out of his wet, tight cunt. 

"Gimme a few more minutes, although I am sure it won't take long, strawberry pie" Jared winked and flashed his dimples. 

Jensen looked down and blushed like a twelve years old girl.

_Oh god, he was gonna get fucked by his alpha. HIS alpha._

Jared noticed Jensen's blush and sat up. "You are so cute" he said pulling Jensen in for their first kiss.

 

Jared was hard again in no time, but he decided to prepare his omega first. 

He laid Jensen down on the bed on his back, to get him comfortable enough and then he put a couple of pillows under that tiny little ass. 

Jensen opened his legs wide, exposing his cunt and his tiny dick to his alpha. He couldn't stop blushing the whole time. 

After Jared popped his knot as an alpha, Jensen always hoped that he would be an omega. That way he could marry his best friend and they would live happily ever after. 

But as years went by Jensen's disappointment increased when everyone started assuming he was a beta. 

But today is the best day of his life. He had his first heat and the love of his life his helping him through it. Jared is so affectionate, so caring. Well Jared has always been affectionate towards Jensen but now that he was an omega, it was a thousand times better.

Jared's fingers brushing against his prostate pulled him out of his thoughts and he moaned. 

His tiny little useless omega prick was still standing when Jared decided that Jensen was loose enough for him.

He lined his cock with the too wet cunt and slowly sunk in, giving Jensen time to adjust. 

Jensen's cunt was being stretched for the first time. It was such an amazing feeling to have Jared's thick and long cock inside him. 

Jensen's walls were delightfully hugging Jared's padaconda. It was such an amazing feeling. Even though there were plenty of omegas, but Jared being demisexual was never really attracted to anyone. The only person he cared about was his Jensen. Now that Jensen was an omega, it was like Jared's dream came true. 

Jensen's inner walls were squeezing the precum out of Jared's cock. 

"Oh Jen... Ah" his cock moved in and out of Jensen's cunt, the sound of cock moving through copious amounts of slick and precum filling the room. 

Jensen snaked his fingers through Jared's hair and pulled him forward for a passionate kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, Jared was gone. His entire body shook and he came deep inside Jensen, filling him up with warm, sticky cum.

Jared's orgasm pushed Jensen on the edge and he squirted all over the pillows, moaning against Jared's mouth.

Jared went limp on top of him, his over sensitive cock still buried inside Jensen. 

"You are mine now Jen" he said, panting against Jensen's neck. 

"I was always yours Jay" he smiled against Jared's neck and held his alpha close to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :D  
> Leave kudos and comments. <3


End file.
